


"My body is (not) a temple/my body is (my) temple"

by Luna_Leclair (Moonluster)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Trauma, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Luna_Leclair
Summary: Rating for mentions of blood, mental illnesses, trauma, and death imagery.A poem in which I muse about what my body means to me.





	"My body is (not) a temple/my body is (my) temple"

My body is (not) a temple. 

It is a graveyard, 

A cursed garden, 

A bloody field, 

A derelict ruin. 

Corpses of my innocence, 

my spirit, my sanity, 

my health; lie comatose.

Flowers struggle to 

Bloom. They are choked

By Illness and Trauma.

It is bloodied, cursed; 

Demons spring from the    
Weeds. They are not mine. 

It has aged, stony walls 

Which have stood time,

And all weather-kinds.

My body is (my) temple.

It is self-protecting. 

It does not suffer 

Fools and thieves. 

It is a place of refuge. 

It is sacred. It holds   
The broken and sad. 

But, it is worthy.

Worthy of Love, 

Care, Healing.

I love my body, even

If I do not wish 

It mine. I say, “I am 

enough.” And it is so. 


End file.
